


This Is What You Came For

by CouldntBeDamned



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Derogatory Language, Dom Tony Stark, Dry Orgasm, Inappropriate use of Stark Tech, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other: See Story Notes, Overstimulation, Slut Shaming, Sub Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CouldntBeDamned/pseuds/CouldntBeDamned
Summary: Mr. Stark has had enough of what he considers to be Peter's not-so-subtle hints that he wants to get fucked.  He decides to teach Peter a lesson.





	This Is What You Came For

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this on a discord server. It's fucking filthy so if anyone wants to join me on my express train ride to hell, all aboard!

**This Is What You Came For**

<<<>>>

"Can't even relax in my own penthouse because I have an intern who's always begging to get dicked. Like I don't do enough for you already, with the suits and the tech and the internship. No, you're a little slut who won't be satisfied until you're getting split open on my cock. As if I don't have better things to do than fuck your needy, slutty little ass."

Peter whines, because he hasn't said _anything_. He'd just said "Have a good evening, Mr. Stark." and then the man had asked him up for dinner.

And sure, they'd joked about Netflix, because Mr. Stark claimed to not get the 'Netflix and chill' joke, and Peter had explained it to him. Which had led to Mr. Stark rubbing against the front of Peter's pants.

"Always looking at me with those fucking Bambi eyes, dancing around like you're so innocent and sweet. But you're not, are you? Because I barely touched you and you're ready to go off."

Peter wants to say that anything could make him about to go off - he's 18, still a teenager. He's always horny, but he'd never- this wasn't why he'd said- "M-mr. Sta-ark!"

"How many times have you imagined this, you little slut?" Mr. Stark asks. "How many times have you fingered that filthy little hole of yours pretending it was me even deigning to give you the time of day?"

Mr. Stark has Peter's pants and boxers off and is flipping him over on the couch so that his ass is just there, in the open, bared to Mr. Stark's gaze. There's the snick of a bottle cap opening and then something sliding down his crack that starts off cool but then _tingles_ and oh god- "A-ah! Mr. Stark!"

"This is what you wanted, right?" A finger coated in the lube presses into him, pushing past his rim with ease. "You aren't even _trying_ to keep me out! That's how I know. I'm a lot older than you, Peter. And I learned how to go about punishing cock-teasing sluts like you a long time ago." Another finger and then he's sliding them in and out and crooking them and scissoring and Peter can feel his cock dripping pre-cum in need.

"So I'm gonna fuck you like you've been begging for. I'm gonna ruin you, tear open this needy little ass of yours until all you can think about is my cock, and then you're going home. And that will be it, Peter. I have better things to do than entertain your damn need to get dicked."

The lube in his ass is burning and tingling and god this is so wrong because he'd been ready to go home but there's a sick sort of heat low in his belly at Mr. Stark's words. Maybe he is a slut. Maybe he has been teasing the older man.

Mr. Stark pulls his fingers out and Peter is torn between sobbing with relief and sobbing with frustration. It comes out as a pathetic sort of whimpering whine. "Fuck, you're needy," Mr. Stark says. "Can I at least get my pants off? Is that okay with you?" A hand comes down on Peter's ass, slapping hard. "Or do you really think you're worth my ruining a $3,000 suit?"

"P-please," Peter moans out. He's not even sure what he's begging _for_.

He hears the tell-tale sound of clothes rustling and hitting the floor. Then the sound of a cock being slicked up - he's a teenager with hormones dialed to 11 - he knows the sound intimately. The head of Mr. Stark's cock presses against his hole. "Hope you're ready, Peter," he says. "Because this isn't going to be gentle."

Fuckfuckfuckfuck _fuck_. He's gasping for breath as Mr. Stark pushes in, not stopping, just a continuous slide until Peter's sure he can feel the man in his throat. Just when he thinks he can't take anymore, that surely Mr. Stark is all in, he keeps on pushing until Peter feels the man's balls flush against his ass. "God you're tight for a needy little cunt."

Mr. Stark pulls back until Peter can feel the tip at his rim, pauses, and then slams back in. Peter cries out - loud - and comes, painting the expensive couch with stripes of white. "Can't even fucking wait, such a dirty cock-thirsty whore."

And then Mr. Stark starts fucking him.

Over and over the man is pulling back and thrusting back in, angling his hips so that he's pounding against Peter's prostate with every thrust. One hand is gripping Peter's hip and the other pulls on Peter's hair, bringing his neck to the man's mouth so he can bite and suck. And god Peter's been a horny teenager since he discovered his first erection, and of _course_ he's fingered himself but Mr. Stark is so big. So much bigger than Peter's own slender fingers.

Mr. Stark is relentless, fucking Peter like he's a fleshlight. It wasn't ever supposed to be like this, Peter thinks. He'd always thought it'd be something special. But then Mr. Stark grips Peter's cock and with a groan, he collapses on the couch, spreading his legs wider, as if that would help the pounding he's getting. It feels _good_ and Mr. Stark's reputation is definitely well-earned. Every time Mr. Stark hits his prostate with that massive cock of his, little sounds are ripped from deep in Peter's throat. 

"Uh. uh. uh. Oh god. It's s-so g-g-good."

Mr. Stark stops. Just stills, his cock hard and heavy inside of him. "Oh," he says, condescendingly. "It's so good? Is it so good?"

"P-please!"

"Please what, you little slut?" He starts pulling out. "Don't make me do all the work here, Peter." He pushes back in, deliberately missing his prostate. "Tell me what a little whore like you needs."

"F-fuck me. Please, M-mr. Stark! I-I need it s-so bad." He can hear the trembling in his voice, how wrecked he sounds.

"Is that right?" Mr. Stark asks. "What about what I need? You ever think about that?"

"I-I'll give it t-t-to you," Peter whispers. "P-promise. You can ha-have it."

"Good. Because you're going to come for me until I tell you to stop."

He pulls out and then something is pushing back in, something cool and hard and - it's a gauntlet. He can hear the repulsor. Two fingers crook up until they press against Peter's prostate. And then he can feel them - "OH FUCK" he whines out loudly. The powerful vibrations wrack him and his hardened dick gives a twitch. The vibrations continue and Peter comes again. Mr. Stark's other hand is gripping his cock, drawing the orgasm out.

The sensations against his prostate don't stop, in fact, they increase. Peter's dick fills again in Mr. Stark's hand, which hasn't stopped it's stroking. Almost too soon, Peter's coming, wailing with his release.

He comes two more times like this, until there's the barest release of fluid out of his cock. He's an incoherent, babbling mess. And he can't come again, he just _can't_. His head is lolling against the back of the couch as Mr. Stark continues to stroke his cock. "Oh, you're not done yet, you little slut."

The man moves and then he's sliding back into Peter. All Peter can do is moan senselessly as Mr. Stark starts fucking him again, somehow rougher than before. Each snap of the man's hips is rocking Peter's body into the couch, forcing friction against Peter's spent dick. "Just fucking taking it, like you've been wanting for ages. Feeling so good and tight around my huge cock." The man groans. "You should see it, the way your slutty little hole is just pulling me back in."

He can feel the man's thrusts growing sloppier, harder. Mr. Stark is draped over him, drilling into him and then his hand wraps around Peter's dick. "One more. Be a good slut for me and give me one more." The man angles his hips and once again Peter's prostate is getting hammered and somehow, Peter can feel himself growing hard. 

"Not gonna lie, Peter, this one's going to hurt like a bitch. But that's what you get." Mr. Stark keeps pounding into him and Peter can feel the heat bubbling inside him and it's so much - it's too much and then Mr. Stark is biting his shoulder and the pain sets Peter off. He comes, absolutely _sobbing_ because there's _nothing_ left and it _hurts_ and it's amazing and then he feels Mr. Stark slam into him and then with a groan, finish. Peter can feel each jerk of the man's cock as it spills come inside him, filling him with liquid heat.

Peter's crying, the sensation too much, too strong. He's so wrecked, so ruined and then Mr. Stark is pulling out slowly, so slowly and he cries harder.

"Shh, shh, shh," Tony whispers in his ear. "It's okay, Peter, you're okay. You did so good, Peter. You were so good for me."

"Please," Peter whimpers out.

"Okay, just take your time," Tony tells him. "I'm right here." He gently pulls Peter into his arms, carrying the boy over to a chair. He settles them, stroking down Peter's back soothingly. He takes the bottle of water off the end table and opens it. "Can you drink for me Peter?"

With a shaky nod, Peter lets Tony bring the bottle to his lips. He takes small little sips of the water, his throat soothed by the cool liquid.

"Can you drink a little more? For me?" Tony asks. Peter does, relaxing against Tony. There's something so wonderful about how safe Tony always makes him feel. "You were so good, Peter," he says. "You were just perfect for me."

"You liked it?" Peter asks, when he feels like he can string more than two words together. He strokes the man's chest, hand drifting over the arc reactor, feeling the texture of the scars.

"Yeah, I liked it," Tony tells him, kissing his forehead. "You? Was it everything you wanted?"

Peter hums happily. "And then some," he says. "You were so perfect. So mean and degrading."

"You know it was just a scene, right?" Tony asks. Peter looks up to see the worry in the man's eyes. "I don't actually mean any of it."

"I know," Peter assures him. "I know."

They sit together in silence until the air cools them enough that they're uncomfortable. Tony lifts Peter ("You don't have to-" "Hush. Let me take care of you.") and carries him to the shower, where he takes his time washing Peter down, love in every motion. His hands massage Peter's scalp and his lips trail over his collar bones. He's gentle around Peter's ass, grateful for the enhanced healing that keeps Tony from ever truly hurting him.

He washes himself quickly, then dries Peter off with a warm fluffy towel before helping Peter into the softest pajamas he has. Peter sits contentedly on the bed as Tony hurries to dry and dress himself. Then he carries Peter back into the living room and settles him in the large chair. He cleans Peter's mess from the leather couch, wiping it down and disinfecting the cushions. "What do you want to eat, Peter?" Tony asks.

"Orange slices?" Peter asks.

"Of course," Tony says. He pulls them from the fridge in the kitchen and grabs a bottle of Gatorade.

He joins Peter on the chair, settling the younger man so that he's pressed up against Tony. "What do you want to watch?"

Peter hums in contemplation. "Can we watch that movie about the guy who hates robots?"

"Yeah," Tony answers, feeding Peter one of the orange slices. 

"FRIDAY? Play _I, Robot_."

The movie starts playing and Peter leans happily against Tony. Tony hand feeds him the orange slices, praising him for each one he eats. He grabs the bottle of Gatorade.

"Tony?"

Tony pauses in opening up the bottle. "Hmm?"

"I love you." Peter is looking up at him, brown eyes soft and earnest.

"I love you, too."

<<<>>>

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a negotiated scene. Both Peter and Tony are consenting adults about this. And of course, aftercare. Because aftercare is so fucking important.
> 
> No sequel or continuation is planned.


End file.
